se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Javier Pérez de Cuéllar/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl meets with Secretary General Javier Perez de Cuellar prior to return to West Germany on an evening flight. Visit was an end to a three day stay in U.S. Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| Ouverture de la Conférence de Paris sur l'Elimination des Armes Chimiques, le 7 janvier 1989. Ouverture de la séance par François Mitterrand suivie des discours du Directeur général de l'UNESCO et de Javier Pérez de Cuellar. UNESCO Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (3rd L) poses with (from L) the ex-Secretary General of the United Nations (UN) Javier Perez de Cuellar, UN Secretary General Kofi Annan, the Nobel Peace Prize Rigoberta Menchu Tum, Secretary General of International Organization of Francophonie Adbou Diouf, Peruvian President's wife Elian Karp de Toledo, Prime Minister of the Novavut Canadian territory Paul Okalik, Micronesia Federation Governor Robert Ruecho, during the inauguration of the 'Musee du quai Branly', a museum of primitive arts from Africa, Asia, Oceania and America, 20 June 2006 in Paris. Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| J.Perez De Cuellar welcomed by John Paul II in Rome, Italy on November 23, 1991. España * Ver Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Felipe González, coincidió ayer con el secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Javier Pérez de Cuéllar, a quien invitó a una cena privada en la Moncloa. EL PAÍS, 22 AGO 1983 Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| Secretary-General Javier PEREZ DE CUELLAR (right) greets Francesco COSSIGA (October 16 1989). UN Photo (119092) Giovanni Spadolini - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| Visita del Segretario generale delle Nazioni Unite Javier Pérez de Cuéllar con Giovanni Spadolini. storia.camera.it Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| Secretary-General Javier PEREZ de CUELLAR (left) and Prime Minister of Italy, Bettino CRAXI (second from right) (4 March 1985). Credits: UN Photo (119087) Amintore Fanfani - Sin imagen.jpg| El encuentro entre Fanfani y Pérez de Cuellar, que concluyó su visita a Italia ayer, duró más de media hora. la Repubblica.it > 1987 > 04 > 26 > Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Secretary-General Javier Perez de Cuellar (right) confers with President Mauno Koivisto of Finland, at UN Headquarters today. UN Photo/Yutaka Nagata Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Kalevi Sorsa.jpg| Secretary-General Javier Perez de Cuellar (right) meets today at UN Headquarters with Kalevi Sorsa, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Finland. The Foreign Minister is here to address the forty-third session of the General Assembly.UN Photo/Saw Lwin Harri Holkeri - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| The Prime Minister of Finland, Harri Holkeri, addressing the General Assembly's third special session devoted to disarmament this morning. Seated behind him, from left, are: UN Secretary-General Javier Perez de Cuellar, General Assembly President Peter Florin (German Democratic Republic), and Joseph Verner Reed, Under-Secretary-General for Political and General Assembly Affairs and Secretariat Services. Twenty-five Heads of State or Government are scheduled to address the month-long session which opened 31 May and will run through 25 June 1988. UN Photo/Yutaka Nagata Reino Unido * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher with Peruvian diplomat and Secretary-General of the United Nations, Javier Perez de Cuellar at 10 Downing Street, London, May 1986. Europa Oriental URSS * Ver Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Leonid Brézhnev.jpg| Víktor Sujodrev, entre Javier Pérez de Cuéllar y Leonid Brézhnev. Foto: ONU Yuri Andrópov - Sin imagen.jpg| Pérez de Cuéllar y Andropov hablaron en Moscú sobre la crisis afgana. Este artículo apareció en la edición impresa del Martes, 29 de marzo de 1983. El País Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| Soviet Leader Mikhail Gorbachev (L) meets with UN Secretary General Javier Perez de Cuellar on December 7, 1988 at the United Nations headquarters in New York. Gorbachev will adress the General Assembly of the UN later on the same day and announce that Moscow will unilaterally cut its military forces by 500.00 troops and make substantial cuts in conventional weapons. Fuentes Categoría:Javier Pérez de Cuéllar